A new semester and new love
by Animelover1234
Summary: its a new school semester!thats not the only thing new ethier. a new boy is mixed in with all of this. with torhu's heart stolen, how will the sohoma's deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers- none that I know of

Sorry to say but these are not my characters.. My first story so i hope you like it.

Summary—Its just another semester…or is it?

There is a mysterious new kid at school that has stolen every girl's heart. With the Sohmas fame gone, and with the loving Torhu's heart in wonderland…what will happen???

Ch.1

A new semester

Monday morning. To some just another school semester, to others a sunny new beginning. "Wow!" said Torhu softly because everyone else was still sleeping. "It's so nice today! I think I'll do laundry after school" "Well that sounds fun, mind if I join you?" Yuki said coming down the stairs startling Torhu. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Honda, did I scare you?" He said in his gentle voice. " N-N-No I'm o.k. um...sure you can help if you want. Maybe Kyo-san will want to help too! " She said. "Are you sure you're alright?" He said in a concerned voice. Torhu had turned bright red at the thought of being close to Kyo.He had been rather quiet lately. "Yeah, I just didn't know anyone else was up…that's all." She smiled and started to cook breakfast. Yuki watched her from the table. The thumping sound of footsteps down the stairs made him realized what he was doing. Yuki quickly turned his head. "GOODDDD MORNING!!!!" Shigure sang in a purvey voice. "Good morning Shigure-san" said Torhu smiling as she put breakfast on the table. Looking around Yuki noticed that the cat was not present at the table and was still sleeping silently on the couch. Yuki picked up a spoon and threw it at Kyo. The spoon hit him directly in the forehead. In surprise, Kyo fell off the couch and unto the floor.

"What the hell…" he whispered to himself in a drowsy tone. Rubbing his red forehead Kyo got up and walked to the table. To tired to remember what just happened Kyo went to the table and they all ate a peaceful breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Breakfast the three teenagers got ready for school and started walking. "Um…Kyo-san…you're forehead is still red. When we get to school… you should put some ice on it." Torhu said looking at him.

Kyo in a confused voice said " what the…. why's my forehead red?" "To get you up I have to throw a spoon at you because you're such a lazy cat." Yuki said in the calmest of voices. "Why I should fricken "NO! Please don't fight!!" Torhu said as she stopped walking. "Fine…stupid rat" said Kyo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Torhu!!!" Momiji yelled. Torhu quickly turned around. The bright haired boy came running down the hall waving his hands happy to see Torhu and his cousins. Haru walked slowly behind him. Deep in thought Haru ran into a boy about Momiji's height. "Sorry kid" Haru said in a whispered tone. "Haru-san…. Are you all right? Do you have a fever?" Torhu said. "What??...Oh no thanks" he said running into Yuki. Yuki patted Haru on the back as he kept walking. Suddenly screams from down the hall started coming forward. "What's going on?" Torhu said in a very concerned matter. "New kid" Momiji said blankly. "He's very cute and all the girls like him." "Oh…. I wonder who he is." Torhu said trying to peek through the crowd. The crowd was coming closer. "GOOOD! I HATE ALL THIS NOISE! WHAT THE FREAK!!!" Kyo yelled. Coming toward them came a brown/orange haired boy. His smile was gentle and his face was thin. He was tall and slim with sharp green eyes.

"Hi, is this your locker?" said the mystery boy.

"Y-Y-Yes" said Torhu nodding.

"Cool. My locker is next to yours." He said and smiled.

"My name is Sachi" said the new boy.

"Hello, My name is Torhu Honda." She said blushing.

" Well, it was nice meeting you. I will see you later. Goodbye" Sachi said walking and waving.

"Yes! You too!" Torhu said waving back. Torhu was now very, very red. "You know, it's not nice to stare." Kyo said angry faced behind her. Torhu jumped and began getting her books out of her locker. What a exciting semester so far Torhu thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Spoilers: none

Characters are not mine

Summary: (sorry suck at summaries)

Mystery mans name is Sachi and he has stolen the heart of the Sohmas princess. What will happen next?

Chapter 2

Classmates

Tohru walked slowly to class with Kyo and Yuki. Both very concerned for her. She was usually perky but today she was deep lost in thought. So lost in thought that she ran into a first year on his way to class and didn't even notice. Torhu walked up to the classroom door and was greeted by Uo and Hana. "Tohru! I was worried. You are usually early but today you are nearly late!" Hana said and she walked up to Torhu took her hands. "Move it Yankee!" Kyo said as he shoved past Uo. "WHY I OUTTA..."Uo started to yell but was then caught off by Torhu's cries. "What... Oh no! Please don't fight in the classroom!" Everyone blankly stared at Torhu. "Oh Torhu! Your ok!" Hana said happy to see Torhu smiling at there hands. Seeing Torhu ok was enough to make everyone sit down quietly and wait for the teacher.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door to the classroom opened and the teacher walked in. "Please take your seats" she said as she made her way to the front of the room. " We have a new student that just transferred from America. His name is Sachi Ikiga and you will all be friends. Come in." The teacher signaled to the door and it opened slowly. The boy Torhu had met not even 5 minutes before walked into the room. Girl's shrieks were heard all throughout the room and joined with "Oh! He's so cute!" or " I wonder if he has a girlfriend!!!" Tohru just stared in aw as Yuki and Kyo tried to ignore the look on Torhu's face. "Hmmm...Ah ok Sachi there is a seat in front of Ms. Honda." Sachi walked over to Torhu with a 100-wat smile on. "So we meet again eh?" He smiled again and sat down.

Sachi turned around to face Torhu. Class still had about 1 hour left and they were taking notes on a war some hundred years ago. "Do you have any pencil lead I can have? I'm all out." He asked politely. "Of course!" Said Torhu as she handed Sachi 4 pieces of Pencil led from her led case.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The school bell rang indicating that school was over. "Tohru, do you want to come over to Hana's house with me? Were going to study for the test tomorrow." Uo said catching Torhu before she walked out the door. "Oh...I want to but I was planning to do laundry today because its so nice... but..." Torhu may we help" Hana said happily. "Afterwards we can all study" "Well I guess so." Torhu said smiling. Sachi walked past them and to his locker. Torhu followed. "Wow! The weather is never this nice where I am from!" Sachi said laughing. Torhu smiled. "Are you doing anything today Ikiga-San?" " No. I was just going to Study." Sachi said. "Would you like to join Uo-san, Hana-san and myself? We were planning to study too. But were going to hang the laundry first because it's so nice." Torhu said with pure happiness as usual. "Would that be alright? I don't want to intrude." Said Sachi. "No, it would be nice to get to know you." Uo said. "Yes that would be nice." Said Hana. "In that case, alright it sounds great!" Sachi said with another one of his already famous smiles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author- Sorry its not that good. Sorry also I haven't updated in like a long time! School has been painful and I'm sick right know so that's where i got the time

I'll update sooner next time. REVIEW please!


End file.
